Aquilo Que Nos Une
by Blanxe
Summary: A única coisa que o melhor amigo conseguira, fora deixá-lo mais confuso e irritado. Havia inesperadamente lhe dado um beijo, sem consultá-lo... Se Duo o tivesse beijado na noite anterior, ele seria o dono de seu primeiro beijo.


_Título: __Aquilo Que Nos Une  
__Autora: __Blanxe_  
_Beta: __Illy-chan HimuraWakai  
__Casal Principal: __Wufei e Duo  
__Gênero: __Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Citrus.  
__Direitos Autorais: __Os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, mas a história desenvolvida é única e exclusivamente minha._

* * *

_Aquilo Que Nos Une_

_Touch me, take me, however I am  
I'll become your one and only  
At least let me be a flower that keeps quietly smiling  
In your heart, noble and blue  
Love dealer, your believer_

_-_

O garoto olhava, com curiosidade, pela janela da sala de visitas de sua casa. Seus olhos escuros observavam a figura solitária do outro lado da rua. Ele sabia que o outro fazia um ritual diário cuidar do jardim todas as manhãs e o praticava com muito esmero. Ainda com a idade de quinze anos, o fascinava fitá-lo durante o tempo em que se mantinha lá, podando, regando e fazendo toda a manutenção do belo jardim.

O rapaz da casa à frente da sua tinha poucos amigos, pelo menos, foi o que concluíra desde que começara a silenciosamente analisar as ações e rotina dele.

Ainda não entendia o porquê.

Os vizinhos desgostavam do rapaz. Alguns eram polidos por pura educação, mas outros sequer se importavam em disfarçar e o ignoravam, às vezes lançando olhares de repúdio.

Não compreendia o que ele fizera de tão ruim para que as pessoas dali o rejeitassem.

Ele, o rapaz, morava sozinho naquela casa branca, fazia quase dois anos. Esporadicamente, receba visitas de outro jovem – um loiro que aparentava ser uma pessoa gentil e amável. Deduzia – ou preferia deduzir – que era um grande amigo de seu vizinho. Via-o sempre chegar à casa da frente dirigindo um carro importado e ser recebido por um abraço caloroso pelo outro. Havia vezes que esse visitante aparecia acompanhado de um homem, um moreno alto e esguio, que tinha uma franja incomum cobrindo uma de suas faces. A recepção de seu vizinho a este segundo elemento era um simples aperto de mão e um sorriso cordial, e isso definia para si o grau de afinidade entre eles: O loiro era mais íntimo – um grande amigo, com certeza – já o moreno de franja estranha, apenas um conhecido.

Existia também o homem de cabelos cor de mel, que aparecia com uma companhia feminina: uma mulher de cabelos curtos e escuros. Ambos pareciam nutrir o mesmo sentimento pelo rapaz – algo fraternal. As mãos dadas da morena e do homem lhe afirmavam que se tratava de um casal**;** também já os vira trocando um breve selinho nos lábios, enquanto aguardavam para serem atendidos. Da última vez que estes visitaram o rapaz, notara a barriga inchada da mulher: ela estava grávida.

E, por fim, a visita com que menos simpatizava. Um homem de porte aristocrático e com cabelos castanhos bem claros - puxados para a cor mate - que mais freqüentava a casa da frente. Não havia um motivo lógico que o fizesse compreender o porquê de desgostar daquela visita, mas, de todos, ele era quem o deixava mais atribulado. Quando este loiro aparecia, seu vizinho mostrava um sorriso mais aberto e o rosto se iluminava naturalmente.

Ficava confuso quanto ao tipo de sentimento que o rapaz mais velho expressava para aquele homem e culpava essa sua incapacidade em entender aquelas sensações pelo inexplicável mau humor que experimentava nos dias que via essa visita aparecer.

Esses eram todos os amigos de seu vizinho parecia ter.

Desconhecia a idade dele, mas imaginava que tivesse por volta dos vinte anos. Não arriscaria mais, nem menos. Uma das coisas que mais lhe chamava a atenção, era o comprimento do cabelo do rapaz. Muito longo. Tão longo que até hoje, além dele, nunca vira outro homem com fios compridos assim. Jamais os vira soltos. As mechas se entrelaçavam numa trança bem feita, que combinava com a delicadeza dos traços de seu rosto, que não chegavam a serem femininos, apenas muito mais suaves do que os demais homens.

Do jardim bem cuidado - ainda agachado usando luvas e escavando com uma pequena pá o local onde plantaria mais uma muda de amor-perfeito - o rapaz desviou o olhar diretamente para sua casa, bem para a janela de onde o espionava.

O sorriso brotou nos lábios do moreno de trança e um aceno de mão foi feito para sua pessoa.

O garoto timidamente permitiu que o canto de sua boca esboçasse o mesmo gesto, e seu braço se ergueu, imitando o cumprimento.

O rapaz o havia notado, finalmente. E, embora um pouco constrangido, sentiu-se contente por isso. Internamente, a idéia de poder se tornar amigo do vizinho lhe causou súbito interesse. Afinal, aquela curiosidade de querer sempre saber um pouco mais sobre o outro objetivava exatamente isso.

Ou assim preferia acreditar.

- O que está fazendo aí?

Sobressaltou-se, ao escutar a pergunta imperativa feita tão inesperadamente quando pensava estar sozinho ali. Virou-se, rapidamente, se afastando da janela, mas a ação só piorou tudo.

Seu pai já havia percebido.

Os passos do mais velho seguiram até a larga janela e, lançando um olhar fulminante para o outro lado da rua, seu pai puxou as cortinas pesadas, fechando completamente o campo de visão para a casa da frente.

No peito do garoto, o coração se comprimiu em desalento. Seu pai fazia parte daqueles que repudiavam o rapaz. Mas a ele, como filho, não era permitido questionar suas decisões ou atitudes. O respeito vinha de um senso rígido de hierarquia que descendia de seus antepassados.

Entretanto, apesar do silêncio e da clara mensagem que seu pai transmitia com aquele ato, assim que os passos do mais velho se afastaram, indicando que este havia ido embora, seus olhos puxados se ergueram na direção da janela** –** agora coberta pelas cortinas fechadas** – **e, esses mesmos olhos, expressaram o pesar por aquela atitude.

Sua breve idéia de amizade acabava de ser destruída e a única pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça era: Por quê?

oOo

Nas semanas após a velada proibição, o garoto passou a se concentrar nos estudos e obrigações diárias para deixar de lado a curiosidade. Às vezes, aproveitava para sair com os colegas de classe e acabava se entretendo ao ponto de se desapegar inteiramente do fato de não poder mais ficar observando seu vizinho.

Jogar boliche, como fazia no momento, nunca fora seu forte. Por mais que tentasse, sua habilidade com aquela esfera pesada, era nula. Para si, uma perda de tempo total ficar tentando acertar aqueles pinos, mas preferia distrair-se a ficar ocioso em casa.

Sua opinião, porém, mudou drasticamente depois de deslizar mais uma jogada pela pista. Ao se virar para trás e caminhar para o banco onde os amigos esperavam, avistou-o: o rapaz que morava na casa a frente da sua.

Seus passos se tornaram vagarosos, enquanto fitava o vizinho chegando ao salão acompanhado do loiro – o grande amigo. Viu-o dizer algo ao moreno e este assentir com a cabeça. Logo o acompanhante se afastou para dar início às jogadas e o recém-chegado deixou que os olhos vagassem pelo local, acabando por pará-los justamente em si.

Um reconhecimento surgiu nos orbes que o fitavam e ele foi presenteado com um sorriso amistoso. Repetindo o gesto da primeira vez, o moreno lhe acenou.

Com a esperança renovada e para garantir que esta não morresse, o garoto imitou timidamente o aceno.

A noite se tornou um contraste para si, onde não sabia se tentava sutilmente reparar no vizinho e assim prosseguir em sua busca por descobrir o que havia de tão errado nele, ou concentrava-se nas conversas de seus amigos e no jogo tolo que sequer gostava mesmo.

Em suma, mais uma vez, sua curiosidade o levou a lugar nenhum. O rapaz provou ser uma pessoa como outra qualquer. Observou-o divertir-se com o amigo e jogar boliche com a precisão de um profissional e ficou contrariado por ter que partir antes dele, mas seus colegas queriam lanchar antes de voltarem para casa e ele mesmo tinha um horário de tolerância para retornar.

Felizmente, o contentamento por saber que o contato com o rapaz não havia se perdido sobrepujava qualquer aborrecimento.

oOo

Com a viagem do pai, acabou burlando a regra que silenciosamente havia lhe sido ditada. Invés de manter-se nos estudos, voltou para junto da janela da sala para observar. Acabou sorrindo imperceptivelmente ao verificar que nada mudara. Ele, o vizinho, continuava a cuidar do jardim no mesmo horário, só que, dessa vez, ao sair de casa, o moreno de trança o avistou rapidamente. Com um leve sorriso, trocaram acenos e o garoto sentiu mais forte dentro de si a vontade conversar com ele, de saber pelo menos o seu nome. Porém, não tinha coragem para tal, ainda mais por temer alguma repreensão mais drástica do pai, acaso este viesse a descobrir.

Continuou ali, somente o admirando cuidar de seu jardim, até a hora de ir para escola e, só então, partiu.

Ao retornar do colégio, no final da tarde, sua mãe o enviou ao supermercado. Ficara sem alguns legumes e, com as panelas no fogo, não poderia se ausentar da cozinha. Ele deixou a mochila no quarto e, pegando o dinheiro para a compra, saiu.

A pé, levaria uns bons quinze minutos até chegar ao comércio. Não se importou, pois gostava de caminhar. Sendo assim, aproveitou a oportunidade para fazê-lo calmamente.

Uma vez dentro do estabelecimento, pegou tudo o que a mãe pediu numa quantidade aproximadamente certa, mas qual não foi sua grande surpresa ao escolher justamente um caixa com menor fila e deparar-se com ninguém menos que o rapaz, bem a sua frente, passando para a atendente, algumas compras que o próprio havia feito .

Seu espanto pelo inesperado encontro foi tanto, que só conseguiu ficar parado sem reação, apenas olhando para ele. Era a primeira vez que o fitava tão de perto…

Saiu do choque quando o outro se deu conta de sua presença ali, só que, dessa vez, não existiram acenos, mesmo o sorriso simpático continuando presente no rosto bonito.

- Olá. – ele o cumprimentou.

O garoto piscou, engoliu em seco e, se dando conta que era também a primeira vez que escutava a voz dele, tomou ciência de que ele falava justamente consigo.

- Olá. – respondeu, após hesitar um segundo.

Gostaria de começar uma conversa, algo que o mantivesse além do cumprimento, mas… o que poderia dizer?

- Veio sozinho? – o rapaz perguntou, enquanto a moça na registradora passava os últimos itens de suas compras.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se um idiota por nem estar conseguindo responder apropriadamente e por saber que logo qualquer conversa morreria, mesmo que o mais velho estivesse puxando assunto, afinal, este já tirava a carteira do bolso traseiro do jeans para pagar a o valor que devia.

- Quer uma carona? – o vizinho ofereceu.

Se queria uma carona?

- Claro. – a aceitação deixou sua boca rápido demais, só que pouco se importava naquele momento.

Parecia algo irreal estar dentro do carro do rapaz, sentado a seu lado, no banco do carona. O interior do veículo, de um modelo popular, parecia exalar o aroma de seu dono. Tentava não ficar encarando-o para que o outro não o achasse esquisito, mas era quase impossível evitar que seus olhos desviassem vez por outra para fitá-lo.

Assim que a partida foi dada no carro, voltou a escutar a voz do mais velho.

- Eu me chamo Duo. Duo Maxwell. Qual o seu nome?

Ah, sim! Uma apresentação era um bom começo. Por que não pensara naquilo antes? De qualquer forma, agora o moreno tinha um nome. Um nome incomum, mas não menos interessante.

- Wufei Chang.

O sorriso adornou perfeitamente os lábios do motorista e o garoto chinês quase foi incapaz de desviar o olhar, mas o fez rapidamente antes que Duo realmente pensasse coisas erradas de si.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Wufei. – o vizinho falou, mantendo o sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinha atento a direção do carro, para logo depois perguntar: - Gosta de jardinagem?

- Como? – o chinês indagou, confuso.

Parecendo achar divertido sua falta de compreensão, Duo explicou:

- Você fica olhando sempre que eu cuido do jardim.

Envergonhado por ser lembrado de sua bisbilhotice, Wufei tentou, pelo menos, contar parte da verdade:

- Acho interessante o cuidado que você tem.

- Ao contrário de seu pai, não é? – Duo replicou, fazendo com que recordasse da forma como seu progenitor reagira no dia em que o pegara observando a casa da frente.

- Eu sinto muito. – pediu, sinceramente. Pesaroso, expôs sua maior curiosidade: - Não entendo o porquê da atitude dele… dos outros.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, o moreno de trança comentou:

- As pessoas geralmente não toleram pessoas como eu.

Aquilo só fez com que o adolescente ficasse mais confuso.

- Como você?

Ele nada respondeu e Wufei não insistiu.

oOo

Dias depois, sua mente ainda não permitia que esquecesse aquele final de tarde. Como seu pai ainda viajava, assim, continuava a admirar o rapaz – Duo – durante as manhãs. Porém, a conversa que tivera com o americano, vez por outra, reprisava-se em sua memória. Ela só instigara muito mais a sua dúvida. Imaginara que seria mais fácil de descobrir o porquê dos moradores dali desgostarem dele, mas nem mesmo Duo parecia disposto a tocar em tal assunto.

Não o culpava, afinal, alguém como ele certamente deveria achar uma perda de tempo explicar a situação para um simples garoto. Além do mais, esse mistério que o envolvia, definitivamente, incomodava o jovem de trança.

Certa vez, tentara descobrir algo através da mãe. A mulher gentil – diferente do pai – mantinha o diálogo sempre aberto, sem se aborrecer ou negar explicações. Todavia, nesse caso, ela limitara-se a dizer que o vizinho era um rapaz doente.

Nunca vira antes algo que justificasse as palavras de sua mãe. Duo nada tinha de enfermo.

Pensar que o rapaz poderia ter algo que comprometesse sua saúde o fez questionar o que seria de tão grave e acabou levando o assunto ao seu melhor amigo.

Heero era descendente de japoneses. De mãe japonesa, para ser mais exato, já que o pai era russo – sendo que tal fato explicava os olhos menos puxados que os seus e a cor azul prussiana deles, além da pele ser bem mais alva do que a de um oriental.

Numa noite em que foram novamente ao boliche - desta vez apenas eles dois - contara a ele sobre a forma como as pessoas tratavam Duo e da conversa que tivera com a mãe e, num momento de pausa que fizeram entre as jogadas, Heero raciocinou:

- Aids.

O mestiço era um adolescente de poucas palavras e muito inteligente, mas sua conclusão fez com que Wufei se assustasse:

- Como?!

Olhou para o semblante apático do outro garoto e este, dando de ombros, explicou:

- As pessoas não gostam de ficar perto dele, a sua mãe diz que ele é doente, você afirma que aparentemente ele é saudável. Aids se encaixa.

Wufei pensou um pouco, vendo razão no que havia sido dito pelo amigo, mas contrariou:

- Ele não tem cara de aidético. Não pode ser isso.

Realmente, Wufei não conseguia ver o americano sendo portador de uma doença tão grave assim… Internamente, sabia que a verdade era que não poderia aceitar essa possibilidade.

- A doença nem sempre deixa o hospedeiro com aspecto doente. Algumas pessoas já nascem com ela e até levam uma vida muito saudável.

- Mesmo assim…

Angustiou-se com a possibilidade de ser real a probabilidade que Heero levantara. Existiria uma explicação que se encaixasse melhor?

Seria mesmo possível que…?

Chegou a sentir raiva daqueles que moravam em sua rua, inclusive do próprio pai, pela forma que tratavam o americano, por discriminarem-no por causa de uma doença.

Naquele momento, desejou poder conversar com Duo novamente e assim conseguir dissolver a dúvida de uma só vez.

Como se atendendo a um chamado mental, surpreendeu-se quando o moreno surgiu, ao seu lado.

- Como vai, Fei?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e até sobressaltou-se um pouco, enquanto se viu perguntando, sem ao menos responder ao cumprimento:

- O que faz aqui?

Completamente mal-educado de sua parte, sabia disso, mas só poderia culpar o nervoso que o consumiu por estar conversando sobre o rapaz mais velho com Heero e repentinamente este surgir ali.

E se ele tivesse escutado algo?

- Vim jogar. – Duo respondeu calmamente, como se não houvesse percebido ou se incomodado com a forma brusca como fora questionado. – Ainda tenho que esperar meu amigo Quatre chegar, mas como te vi aqui, resolvi dar um 'alô'.

Estava explicada, então, a presença dele ali. E, pelo visto, não escutara nada do que conversava anteriormente com Heero… Resolveu se acalmar e forçar-se a agir normalmente.

- Oh. Sim… - desviou brevemente o olhar para o amigo ao seu lado e apresentou: - Esse é um amigo meu: Heero Yui. Yui**,** esse é Duo Maxwell, meu vizinho.

- Olá! – Duo o saudou, e Heero limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça como réplica.

O garoto japonês se levantou, pegando a bola para reiniciar as jogadas e foi para pista.

- Do tipo caladão? – Duo comentou, num tom brincalhão e Wufei sorriu levemente, conseguindo sentir-se menos travado.

- Ele é legal, mas não gosta muito de socializar.

Duo o fitou e contradisse:

- Pensei que você seria assim também. Me enganei?

- Sou só um pouco introvertido. – retrucou, dando de ombros.

Quando Heero retornou, olhou para ambos de uma maneira esquisita e resmungou:

- Sua vez.

Wufei fitou incerto a pista, lembrando-se de como era uma negação no jogo. Jamais se importaria se fossem apenas os amigos, ou no caso Heero, por perto, mas era Duo quem estava ali olhando…

O que tinha de errado consigo? Nunca sentira vergonha disso com ninguém antes. Por que com Duo seria diferente?

Afastou a insegurança para longe e foi pegar a bola.

Posicionou-se diante da pista, fitando os pinos. Só que, antes que se movimentasse para lançar a esfera em suas mãos, foi impedido ante o toque em seu ombro.

- Se você jogar dessa forma, nunca vai conseguir derrubar muitos.

A voz de Duo atrás de si fez com que se visse incapaz de se virar por sentir muito perto o corpo do rapaz mais alto. Os braços, que a princípio pareciam que o envolveriam num abraço, se esticaram apenas para que pudesse ajeitar o globo de maneira correta.

- Movimente seu braço assim quando for jogar. – ouviu o americano aconselhar bem perto de seu ouvido, fazendo com que um arrepio corresse involuntariamente por sua coluna, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro exemplificava a forma de fazer o movimento.

Só conseguiu assentir todas as vezes em que ele falou. Sua voz se perdera e sequer tentava forçá-la, temendo acabar parecendo um peixe fora d'água. Seu corpo também reagia de uma maneira estranha. Estava tenso e um formigamento esquisito tomava conta de sua pele, fazendo com que se sentisse quente, repentinamente.

Pegava-se assustado consigo mesmo por não entender o que acontecia, porém, tudo passou – mesmo que vagarosamente – quando Duo se afastou, dizendo para que tentasse jogar da maneira que ensinara.

Teve que esperar alguns segundos para que aquelas reações se normalizassem, para só então concentrar-se e, finalmente, lançar a bola pela pista.

Não foi um strike, mas chegou bem perto. A melhor jogada que já fizera no boliche e, com incredulidade e um sorriso bobo nos lábios, se virou para trás vendo um Duo ainda vibrando por seu feito e Heero talvez tão perplexo quanto ele próprio naquele momento.

Pouco depois, o americano recebeu um telefonema em seu celular e ficou sabendo que o amigo que marcara de ir encontrá-lo, infelizmente, teria que faltar ao compromisso. Duo demonstrou estar decepcionado, mas relevou tudo com piadas e quando desligou o celular, os olhou de uma forma que Wufei sabia que iria se despedir.

- Quatre teve um problema no escritório e eu fiquei a ver navios. – falou risonho, após guardar o celular.

O garoto chinês **–** contrário à idéia do mais velho ir embora **– **acabou impulsivamente oferecendo:

- Por que não fica e joga com a gente?

Imediatamente, Heero - que havia se colocado ao seu lado - lhe deu uma cotovelada e falou:

- Não seja ridículo, Wufei. Até parece que ele vai querer ficar jogando com crianças.

Momentaneamente, teve que dar outra vez razão as palavras do amigo. Duo certamente não ia querer ficar perdendo tempo com adolescentes. Essa foi a primeira vez que realmente se colocou a refletir sobre a diferença de idade entre eles. Sequer eram amigos de fato para confraternizarem da forma que imaginara, mas, um segundo depois, tudo o que pensava mudou.

- Na verdade, eu não ligo de jogar com vocês. – Duo garantiu e, olhando incerto para ambos, findou: - Isso, é claro, se não for atrapalhar a diversão dos dois.

Desconhecia o tamanho do sorriso que adornou seus lábios, mas, antes mesmo que Heero pudesse dizer alguma coisa, confirmou satisfeito:

- Lógico que não.

oOo

Wufei nem se recordava de algum dia ter sentido prazer de jogar boliche como naquela noite. Duo demonstrara ser uma pessoa animada e completamente desprovida de preconceitos em relação a idade que tinham, como Heero inicialmente suspeitara. O rapaz provou**,** com a mesma graça e precisão da outra vez que o vira jogando, que dominava muito bem o jogo e para eles, foi impossível superar o americano nas jogadas. Para o chinês, aquilo era completamente sem importância – ganhar ou perder – mas desconfiava que o ego de Heero fora massacrado, já que o amigo foi embora de péssimo humor.

Duo ficou um pouco preocupado, mas Wufei explicou o que possivelmente acontecera com o outro oriental e que, certamente, no dia seguinte o mesmo já teria catado os cacos de seu orgulho quebrado.

O americano, dessa vez, lhe ofereceu mais do que uma carona para casa e perguntou se não gostaria de ir comer uma pizza. Sem pestanejar, aceitou. Era incrível como se sentia bem ao lado do outro. Talvez isso acontecesse por ter criado uma expectativa muito grande em torno de como poderia ser o vizinho, durante o tempo que decorrera somente o observando à distância. Expectativa essa que Duo vinha superando a cada minuto que passava ao seu lado.

Ficou ansioso quando o carro parou rente a calçada contrária. Desceu do veículo olhando sua casa do outro lado da rua, vendo que as luzes estavam apagadas. Sua mãe àquela hora já deveria estar dormindo, nunca fora uma pessoa de ficar acordada até muito tarde. Mas, não era por causa dela seu nervosismo e sim porque iria entrar na residência de Duo. A casa que passara tanto tempo vigiando de longe.

Passou pelo caminho entre o jardim, admirando as flores que via sempre o rapaz cultivando. Era como sair de um sonho e, finalmente, chegar a realidade.

- Não repare na bagunça. – o moreno de trança avisou, abrindo a porta da frente para que entrasse. Acendeu as luzes da sala, iluminando o espaço em que Wufei adentrou com os olhos negros tentando disfarçar a forma que registravam tudo ao seu redor.

Realmente havia uma pequena desorganização no cômodo. Alguns livros jogados sobre o sofá, bem como na mesinha de centro com cadernos e um laptop. Nada perguntou, mas Duo respondeu suas dúvidas mesmo assim.

- São da faculdade. Estou tendo algumas provas e tenho passado a maior parte do tempo por aqui.

Assim ficava sabendo que o rapaz estava cursando a faculdade. Fazia sentido**,** levando em consideração o tempo que ele viera morar em sua rua e a proximidade que tinham para o centro, onde ficava a universidade mais próxima.

- O que está cursando? – Wufei questionou, seguindo o outro até a cozinha.

- Turismo.

O garoto reparou na cozinha bem arrumada e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras à mesa a pedido de Duo. Olhando-o lavar as mãos na pia e, em seguida, ir até o armário pegar pratos e talheres para que pudessem comer a pizza que haviam comprado no caminho.

Sem saber o porquê, o ato de lavar as mãos fez com que recordasse da conversa com Heero, que fora completamente esquecida desde que Duo chegara ao boliche. Que defeito poderia existir no rapaz a sua frente que maculasse a boa imagem que vinha crescendo a cada minuto de contato com ele?

A doença que Heero citara - se fosse verdade - não o incomodava. Tivera noção na escola, pouco tempo atrás, que não deveria se preocupar em ser contaminado apenas por estar no mesmo recinto ou ser tocado, como Duo já o fizera quando o ensinara a se posicionar um pouco melhor no jogo de boliche. O que imperava em si era somente a curiosidade, porém, receava puxar o assunto ou até perguntar diretamente. Estaria sendo indiscreto e, acima de tudo, inconveniente.

Como fazer para descobrir, então?

- Seus pais não ficam chateados por você estar estudando longe de casa? – perguntou, decidindo que não se precipitaria, afinal, esperara até o momento, poderia dominar sua curiosidade mais um pouco.

- Não tenho pais.

Uma ruga surgiu entre os olhos do adolescente chinês e, num misto de confusão e auto-repreensão, disse:

- Eu sinto muito.

- Ei, não precisa fazer essa cara, Wufei. – Duo falou, parecendo ter entendido o que se passava pela cabeça do mais novo. - Eu nunca os conheci, mas não tenho traumas, nem nada.

- Nunca os conheceu? – o garoto acabou questionando, sem controlar o interesse, dessa vez.

- É. Fui abandonado e criado num orfanato.

Por mais que Duo sorrisse e aparentasse ser imune, para Wufei o que lhe fora contado ainda soava muito triste. Quando o rapaz se mudara para sua vizinhança, achara estranho alguém tão novo estar comprando aquela casa para morar sozinho, mas lhe ocorrera na época que os pais deveriam estar cobrindo os custos, só que agora…

- Você é tão novo. Como consegue…

- Bancar isso tudo? – o moreno, sentando-se ao seu lado à mesa, completou sua dúvida. – Um amigo tem me ajudado com as despesas e eu trabalho meio expediente na faculdade.

Era estranho ficar sabendo da real vida do rapaz. Sempre imaginara tantas coisas e agora que o mistério de Duo Maxwell ia sendo desvendado, parecia tão esquisito… mas não menos fascinante. Fazia com que admirasse mais o vizinho. E a pergunta que se repetia em sua mente era: Como as pessoas dali conseguiam sentir repúdio de alguém que perseverara e se esforçava para se estabelecer por si só?

Talvez seus pais e os outros desconhecessem o passado de Duo e, quem sabe, fossem tolos para acreditar que uma doença – se é que o americano tinha mesmo aquilo que Heero sugerira – era o suficiente para se excluir alguém do convívio com as demais pessoas.

- Seu cabelo é muito bonito, sabia? – escutou o outro elogiar e foi quando se deu conta que ficara perdido em pensamentos por tempo demais.

Seus cabelos negros - os quais deixara soltos aquele dia - caiam na altura dos ombros, mas nunca pensara neles como algo a se admirar. A voz aveludada de Duo fazia parecer que os fios escuros fossem uma coisa extraordinária.

Wufei, finalmente, notou o braço direito estendido do outro, percebendo que uma mecha de seu cabelo estava entre os dedos do mais velho. Aquela sensação que anteriormente o invadira no boliche parecia estar de volta, mais intensa e confusa do que antes. O chinês desviou os olhos do braço e levantou-os para encarar o americano. Duo estava bem ao seu lado, mantendo uma proximidade, inclinado levemente para si, mas seu olhar estava voltado para a mecha que acariciava entre seus dedos.

Wufei umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-os repentinamente ressecados e engoliu em seco, sem saber o porquê seus batimentos haviam acelerado, muito menos por que se mantinha estático. Fitando o rosto do moreno de trança, foi aplacado por um calor estranho na boca do estômago quando os orbes azuis – não, ametistas – desviaram para os seus. Parou de respirar por um instante, perdido na cor daqueles olhos.

O que estava acontecendo consigo? Por que repentinamente sentia aquele impulso de acabar com o espaço que existia entre seus rostos e tocar os lábios dele nos seus? Qual seria o gosto da boca de Duo? De onde vinham aqueles pensamentos e vontades?

Deixou de se importar no momento em que seus olhos foram atraídos para a boca do americano, reparando no leve entreabrir dos lábios, onde a voz parecia querer pronunciar algo, mas acabara travada na garganta.

Um som estridente varou o silêncio e a tensão que existia em Wufei. No momento seguinte, Duo não estava mais lá, deixando o garoto com uma sensação de que algo ficara incompleto, que o outro moreno deveria ter ignorado aquele toque, esquecido de todo o resto e permanecido ali, com ele, só com ele.

Recompôs-se, banindo aqueles sentimentos bizarros e respirou fundo, conseguindo distinguir a voz do americano vinda da sala. Ele parecia animado, falando ao telefone como se estivesse realmente muito feliz. Escutou-o combinar um horário para se encontrar com alguém no dia seguinte e, quando o silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez, Wufei não demorou a ver Duo voltando a cozinha com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Eu sou tio!!

Todo o episódio anterior – a proximidade, aquela sensação - teria sido apenas ele? Duo estava eufórico e Wufei não se conteve em perguntar:

- Tio? Você não disse que não tinha família?

- Sim, é verdade que não tenho laços de sangue com ninguém, mas uma família não precisa ser formada apenas por aqueles com quem a gente divide genética.

E ele começou a contar empolgado sobre o amigo Solo Maxwell. Eles dividiam o mesmo sobrenome e Duo explicou que ambos haviam adotado o nome do padre que tomava conta deles no orfanato. Ainda crianças, chegaram a fazer um pequeno e infantil pacto de sangue que os ligaria para sempre como irmãos. Sendo mais velho, Solo deixara o orfanato bem antes de Duo**:** acabara conseguindo montar uma oficina mecânica onde trabalhava até hoje e se casara há quase três anos.

Wufei identificou o casal facilmente. O homem, com cabelos cor de mel, acompanhado da morena de cabelos curtos, cujo nome sabia agora ser Hilde. Solo e Hilde. Irmão e cunhada de consideração de Duo Maxwell. A mulher havia acabado de dar a luz a uma menina e era disso que se tratava o telefonema que os interrompera, fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo com ambos antes do aparelho tocar.

Comeram a pizza em meio as histórias de Duo sobre o orfanato e sua infância com Solo. Wufei achava interessante a forma como o americano considerava a amizade que tinha com o outro homem. Gostava de escutá-lo falar de si mesmo, pois assim passava a conhecê-lo mais e mais. No entanto, o incômodo que ficara por causa da situação em que quase…

Não deveria pensar naquilo.

oOo

Despediu-se um pouco depois de terminarem de comer e deixou a casa de Duo, atravessando a rua escura e entrando em sua própria residência.

Não acendeu luz alguma, conseguindo subir no escuro mesmo. Primeiramente, foi ao banheiro onde escovou os dentes e se preparou para dormir, tentando não pensar em muita coisa, distraído pelos contos de Duo que rodavam em sua mente, tentando imaginar os fatos com o americano ainda criança, vivenciando tudo aquilo.

Entrando no seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, Wufei trocou rapidamente as roupas pelo pijama que estava estendido sobre o colchão e, enfim, caiu pesadamente na superfície macia.

Havia sido uma noite e tanto…

Fechou os olhos, em meio à escuridão do cômodo, buscando o sono para dormir. Mas sua mente estava agitada demais para isso.

Ele havia elogiado seus cabelos. Deveria ter feito o mesmo, afinal, seus fios negros não eram nada comparados àquela longa trança castanha. O cabelo de Duo sim era lindo. Queria tocar a textura sedosa que provavelmente seriam.

Deveria tê-lo beijado.

Queria mesmo beijá-lo?

O que estava pensando de novo?

Via-se incapacitado de banir de sua cabeça o episódio daquela noite. Ele estava presente, impresso em sua retina, mesmo com os olhos cerrados.

Não conseguia.

Simplesmente não conseguia dormir e seu corpo reagia à lembrança da proximidade… A mecha de seu cabelo sendo acariciada pelos dedos dele, o rosto bonito perto do seu, a boca…

Ergueu o corpo da cama, assustado consigo mesmo. Seu baixo ventre latejava de uma forma que já conhecida muito bem, mas o que o aterrorizava era saber que a reação estava sendo causada por pensar no vizinho.

A maioria das vezes que aquilo acontecia era pensando em sua prima Meiran. Não que fosse apaixonado pela garota, mas com dezesseis anos – um ano a mais que ele – a adolescente estava com o corpo formado de uma maneira que ele apreciava, e as saias curtas que ela usava no colégio não ajudavam muito a sua imaginação. Às vezes achava que Meiran fazia de propósito, mas nunca tivera coragem de confrontá-la quanto a isso.

Mas, o importante mesmo, era que suas ereções sempre foram pensando em garotas, e nunca tinha reagido assim por causa de alguém do mesmo sexo.

Aquilo não poderia ser normal. Algo estava errado consigo, certamente.

Acendeu a luminária da mesinha de cabeceira e saiu da cama num pulo. Adiantou-se até a escrivaninha, pegando o celular e, rapidamente, digitou os números conhecidos. Sequer se deu ao trabalho de verificar a hora; estava confuso e frustrado demais para se preocupar se acordaria alguém ou não.

_- Alô._ – a voz grave e monótona atendeu.

- Acho que estou com um problema. – disse bruscamente, andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, querendo que aquela rigidez sucumbisse em seu baixo ventre.

_- Que problema?_ – escutou um pequeno fragmento de preocupação na entonação do outro.

Contou o que acontecera depois que havia deixado o boliche e ido à casa de Duo. Descreveu as sensações, os sentimentos e a estranha recente reação de seu corpo, que infelizmente com seu relato só piorou. Ele o escutou em silêncio, como sempre fazia. Heero era o amigo a quem sempre confidenciava os problemas e ele sabia até mesmo sobre sua atração sexual por Meiran. Mas, ao final de seu relato, ficou com medo de perder sua amizade. O que contara estava longe de ser algo que um adolescente normal de quinze anos contaria a outro.

E se Heero pensasse o pior de si?

O silêncio do outro lado da linha não ajudava muito a evitar que o arrependimento o corroesse.

- Yui? Fale alguma coisa, merda!

Escutou o amigo inspirar profundamente e, finalmente, perguntar:

_- Você quer ter certeza?_

- Ter certeza de quê? – replicou, em meio ao alívio por perceber que Heero continuava a falar normalmente consigo, mas confuso por não compreender a pergunta.

_- Se você é mesmo ou não bi._ – o outro garoto respondeu, apaticamente.

- Como?! – exclamou, contendo a voz um segundo depois, com medo da altura da mesma, pudesse ter acordado sua mãe. Quando não ouviu barulho algum vindo da casa silenciosa, não teve tempo de contestar o que Heero havia dito.

_- Me espera amanhã depois do sinal, atrás da quadra de Educação Física._

- No que está pensando, Yui? – indagou, confuso e curioso.

_- Você vai ver._ – foi tudo o que o amigo disse, antes de desligar a ligação.

oOo

A noite que passou praticamente metade em claro, tentando acalmar seus hormônios sem sucumbir a tratar o assunto com as próprias mãos, estava refletida no cansaço em seus olhos. Como Heero havia marcado, depois da última aula, invés de ir diretamente para casa, caminhou para dentro do colégio, indo parar na parte de trás da quadra de Educação Física. O local era deserto quando não havia professores dando aula, e logo avistou o amigo encostado uma das grandes paredes que formavam a construção da quadra.

Aproximou-se, repentinamente sentindo-se envergonhado por Heero saber que ficara excitado por causa de Duo, mas não permitiu que transparecesse. Tentou agir naturalmente e descobrir o que o japonês tinha em mente para ajudá-lo com aquele dilema estranho em que se via envolvido.

- E então? – perguntou ao outro adolescente, vendo este erguer os olhos azuis e fitá-lo com indiferença.

- Você chegou a beijá-lo? – Heero quis saber.

Wufei rodou os olhos. Já havia falado sobre isso ao telefone, mas pelo jeito o amigo não prestara tanta atenção assim.

- Não.

O oriental de cabelos castanhos escuros desencostou-se da parede, descruzando os braços e encarando-o de uma maneira estranhamente dura.

- Mas queria? – ele indagou.

- Sim. – respondeu sem pensar e, em seguida, tentando consertar, negou rapidamente: - Não! – suspirou vencido. Sentindo o peso do olhar gélido de Heero, confessou: - Eu não sei… Você não devia me ajudar?

No instante seguinte, tudo o que Wufei sentiu foi a boca de Heero repentinamente na sua. Ficou estático, pego completamente despreparado ante a atitude do japonês, enquanto sentia os lábios do mesmo buscando uma resposta dos seus.

Quando a língua de Heero tentou invadir sua boca, Wufei saiu do choque em que se encontrava e empurrou o outro garoto.

- Você ficou louco! – o adolescente chinês sibilou, não sabendo se limpava a boca ou socava Heero.

Demonstrando o semblante inabalável de sempre, Heero deu de ombros e explanou:

- Isso seria um meio de você ter certeza se tem atração por homens.

- O quê? Como isso…? O que deu em você? Eu não quero descobrir que gosto de homens, eu só…

Totalmente chocado por aquelas palavras, Wufei aos poucos começou a entender qual fora a intenção de Heero com aquela atitude, mesmo assim…

- Você gostou? – o garoto de olhos azuis levemente puxados, questionou. Porém, vendo a careta de confusão do chinês, Heero definiu melhor: - Do beijo. Você gostou?

Os olhos negros se arregalaram em incredulidade. Seu melhor amigo perguntava se tinha gostado do beijo que havia lhe dado.

- Eu não acredito. – a consciência do resultado daquela ação, abateu Wufei. - Sabia que você roubou o meu primeiro beijo, idiota?

- Sabia. – disse sem remorso algum.– Mas você não me respondeu.

Wufei limitou-se a grunhir e, a passos pesados, se afastar.

oOo

O que havia acontecido com o melhor amigo parecia surreal demais, mesmo que soubesse que de Heero pudesse esperar qualquer coisa. O oriental de olhos azuis era prático e de alguma forma deveria ter acreditado que beijá-lo seria o jeito perfeito de ajudá-lo com seu mais novo dilema.

E que dilema…

No entanto, a única coisa que o melhor amigo conseguira fora deixá-lo mais confuso e irritado. Havia inesperadamente lhe beijado, sem consultá-lo, como se sua vontade não importasse de maneira alguma. Não queria que seu primeiro beijo tivesse sido daquela forma brusca, nem muito menos algo sem nenhum sentimento. Parecia até uma menina cultivando pensamentos daquele porte, mas era exatamente como se sentia. Queria que tivesse sido com alguém especial…

Se Duo o tivesse beijado na noite anterior, ele seria o dono de seu primeiro beijo…

Grunhiu, completamente frustrado e acelerou os passos rumo a seu lar.

Maldito Heero! Maldita mente confusa!

Mas, ao chegar a casa, a primeira coisa que o chinês fez, foi telefonar para Heero. Sem ter certeza de estar se precipitando ou não, discou os números precisando dizer a verdade ao amigo, depois do que havia ocorrido no colégio.

_- Wufei?_ – o garoto o atendeu.

- Eu… - vacilou por um instante, respirando fundo para, em seguida, confessar: - Não sei se senti alguma coisa. Você me pegou de surpresa e não consegui nem raciocinar direito.

Por mais que fosse difícil admitir, precisava fazê-lo. Tinha que solucionar sua nova condição e, se existia uma pessoa em quem podia confiar, esse alguém era Heero.

_- Quer tentar de novo? _– ele lhe perguntou seriamente e pressentindo o estresse que viria surgir, avisou: _- Eu só estou querendo ajudar._

- Eu não… sei. – foi sua resposta.

Não tinha certeza. Tentar de novo? Heero e ele se beijarem novamente? O pensamento lhe deixava ainda mais inseguro, mas meia hora depois estava com o amigo trancado em seu quarto. Sua mãe no andar de baixo fazendo a janta, pensando que ambos estavam estudando.

- Não é nada demais, Wufei. – o japonês, sentado ao seu lado na cama, garantiu.

- Como não é? – indagou, irritado. As coisas sob a visão de Heero sempre eram fáceis, mas continuava achando tudo muito complicado. - Desde quando beijar outro homem não é nada demais?

- Você quer tirar suas dúvidas, não quer? – Heero ponderou, parecendo estar estafado daquele embate.

Wufei pensou por alguns segundos e, não vendo outra saída, assentiu:

- Acho que sim.

- Então…

Heero se aproximou, tocando novamente os lábios de Wufei com os seus. O chinês estava tenso, mal acreditava que permitia que o amigo o beijasse, porém, precisava saber… acabar com a dúvida. Os olhos azuis estavam semi-cerrados, observando os seus ainda abertos e receosos, mas se fecharam ao impor mais intensidade ao beijo.

Quase que numa reação instintiva, Wufei moveu os lábios imitando os movimentos do amigo. Percebeu assim que não estava sendo tão terrível quanto pensou que poderia ser. A boca de Heero era firme, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadosa, lhe dando tempo para apreciar o beijo e, aos poucos, relaxar. Seus olhos escuros se cerraram ao sentir aquele calor vibrar em seu sexo. Suspirou, dando um convite mudo para que o japonês inserisse a língua em sua boca.

O adolescente estava perdido. Sabia que sim. Aquela era a resposta que estava querendo descobrir. O beijo de Heero. Em meio a exploração ávida, onde suas línguas se entrelaçavam numa dança incansável, a única coisa que pensava era no quão ferrado estava e no quanto seu sexo pulsava, excitado pelo contato que tinha com o outro jovem.

Afastaram-se bruscamente ante as súbitas batidas na porta do quarto.

- Wufei, venha jantar com Heero.

Sua mãe poderia não ter visto o que acontecera do lado de dentro do quarto, mas ambos os jovens se olhavam. Wufei assustado e ofegante, enquanto Heero com a respiração pesada, mantinha a expressão passiva.

O japonês desviou o olhar para a bermuda do amigo chinês, vendo o volume nítido sob o tecido, e concluiu:

- Acho que você conseguiu a sua resposta.

oOo

Heero foi embora logo depois da janta, para seu alívio. Não saberia como lidar com a situação que se passara no quarto, se tivessem que ficar sozinhos novamente. Pelo menos, não agora. Fora tomado por um estado internamente letárgico, assombrado com a descoberta daquele lado de sua sexualidade que sequer tinha conhecimento.

Como poderia lidar com aquilo? Sentir atração por garotos não era assim o fim do mundo, afinal, como Heero dissera anteriormente, devia ser bissexual, pois também se excitava com meninas. Mais com Meiran do que garotas num geral, mas ainda assim era alguém do sexo feminino.

Tinha como manejar seus impulsos para o lado que queria e não se aproximar de ninguém que usasse calças.

Poderia fazer isso, não poderia?

Em que inferno fora se meter ao desejar saber mais sobre Duo?

Foi então que a possível resposta o abateu: provavelmente já se sentia atraído pelo americano desde o início.

E aquilo vinha desde que tinha uns treze anos… desde que Duo viera morar na rua.

_Estúpido!_ – xingou-se mentalmente.

Por que não percebera antes?

Precisava se controlar. Era só uma atração estúpida. Poderia dominá-la sim, já que até aquela aproximação na casa de Duo**,** sequer sabia de sua existência.

Aproximação…

Seria possível que Duo se sentisse do mesmo jeito a seu respeito? Ele tocara em seu cabelo com tanto carinho e o olhara daquela forma tão…

Quase riu de si mesmo.

Quando alguém como Duo teria interesse sexual por ele?

Também, nunca imaginara um homem nutrindo qualquer tipo de sentimento por si, mas, ainda assim, o americano podia ter uma namorada, ou simplesmente não ver nada demais num garoto como ele.

Porém, ele elogiara seus cabelos…

Grunhiu em pura frustração, bloqueando qualquer pensamento e foi dormir para evitar ter que lidar com a situação.

oOo

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Wufei desceu um pouco mais tarde e passou pela sala. Parou momentaneamente em frente à janela, vendo que Duo já começara a cuidar do jardim. Algo em seu peito se acalentou fitar o outro, mas quando o americano levantou o olhar e o avistou, acenando e exibindo o sorriso de sempre, Wufei se afastou da janela bruscamente, deixando o vizinho sem resposta.

Havia uma raiva que era impossível de ser explicada. Ele sentia raiva de Duo por ter despertado aquele desejo, e tinha ódio por não poder sequer olhar para o moreno de trança sem que, em seu peito, o coração batesse de forma descontrolada.

Preferia não ter que lidar com sua recém descoberta, pelo menos, por enquanto.

Na escola, entre Heero e ele parecia que nada havia acontecido. Tratava-o como sempre o fizera e agradecia pelo japonês não ter tocado no assunto do beijo e sua sexualidade. Cada vez mais, percebia o quanto o outro fazia valer sua confiança como um amigo de verdade

A angústia, durante o dia inteiro, ficou por conta da forma como tratara Duo pela manhã. Fora grosseiro ao sequer devolver o aceno. Estava tão confuso… Isso não o impedia de se arrepender por sua atitude. Imaginava se o vizinho teria ficado muito magoado consigo.

Voltava da escola, meio cabisbaixo por causa desses pensamentos, quando avistou o objeto de seus conturbados pensamentos entrando em casa, acompanhado de um de seus amigos. O mesmo homem de porte requintado com quem não simpatizava muito. Fisicamente, o loiro parecia ter uns trinta anos, caso Wufei não estivesse enganado.

Se não tivesse tratado Duo como fizera, poderia ir conversar com ele e tentar descobrir quem era aquele amigo que o visitava com tanta freqüência. Sua consciência simplesmente lhe dizia que, com sua idiotice, havia perdido o pouco de amizade que conquistara com o rapaz.

Pensou em se desculpar. Poderia ser um intrometido sutil e bater na porta do moreno de trança para pedir desculpas e assim, quem sabe, acabar sendo apresentado ao desconhecido.

Um tanto inseguro, começou a caminhar e atravessou a rua. Aquela impulsividade o incomodava, mas seria impossível não segui-la. Chegando a porta da frente, tentou escutar algum barulho ou conversa vinda da sala e achou estranho não ouvir nenhum ruído.

Seguindo seus instintos, deu a volta pelo lado da casa, pensando que Duo pudesse ter ido para a cozinha, recordando-se do dia em que ele próprio visitara a residência do americano e ficaram lá, comendo pizza juntos… Onde quase…

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou o caminho, evitando que seus pensamentos voltassem a aquele ponto.

Na parte dos fundos da casa, aproximou-se o mais silenciosamente possível. A porta estava entreaberta e, os ruídos que escutava, intrigaram Wufei, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho.

Eles pareciam mesmo estar na cozinha, mas só escutava uma voz. Abafada… rouca… e, definitivamente, não era a de Duo.

Chegando mais perto, pela fresta da porta, seus olhos se arregalaram ante a visão dentro do cômodo da casa.

Aquele homem estava encostado no balcão da pia, usando-o como apoio, com os olhos nublados voltados para baixo. Aqueles orbes apreciavam a visão do próprio membro sumindo e reaparecendo na boca do moreno de trança, enquanto arfava e gemia o nome do rapaz.

Wufei ficou parado ali por minutos que mais pareceram horas, chocado, observando a cena, sentindo nojo e, ao mesmo tempo, uma raiva descomunal. Via, bestificado, Duo sugar o sexo intumescido com vontade, parecendo se deliciar em dar prazer a ele.

Viu o desconhecido fechar os olhos e seu corpo ficar tenso, resfolegando enquanto o gozo deixava seu membro e o americano não permitia que uma só gota fosse desperdiçada.

O homem levantou Duo pelo braço e beijou-lhe a boca com eloqüência. Em meio ao calor do momento, os lábios avermelhados do americano pediram:

- Treize… aqui não.

- Vamos lá para cima, então. – o outro sugeria, em meio à paixão do beijo, enquanto uma mão atrevida deslizava pelas costas do moreno de trança, adentrando pela calça jeans que esse usava, apertando-lhe uma das nádegas.

Wufei não ficou ali para vê-los deixarem a cozinha e subirem para o andar de cima da casa. Ele correu, consumido por coisas que nunca conseguiria denominar, coisas que ameaçavam sufocá-lo, se não parasse e gritasse, ou simplesmente voltasse àquela casa e arrancasse aquele homem de perto de Duo.

Só se deu conta de que não retornara para casa e que tinha corrido uns bons quarteirões para chegar onde Heero morava, quando já estava batendo na porta da frente como um desesperado.

Para sua sorte, foi o amigo quem o recebeu e sua primeira reação foi franzir o cenho.

- O que aconteceu?

- Preciso conversar. – foi tudo o que Wufei disse de maneira seca, antes de entrar e subir para o quarto de Heero.

oOo

Andava de um lado para o outro, como um bicho enjaulado, quando o amigo entrou no cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seus pais não se encontravam no momento, e isso era bom, pois Wufei parecia pronto a explodir, ou detonar alguém.

- Pára e fala o que houve. – ordenou, segurando o chinês pelos ombros e fazendo com que ele o olhasse diretamente.

Wufei contou, mais uma vez, o que lhe afligia - o consumia - esperando que Heero tivesse a resposta para seu grande problema. Deveria existir um, afinal, estava praticamente em surto por ter visto seu vizinho fazendo sexo oral em outro homem. Será que estava caindo em si e percebendo que o que sentia não era atração, e sim apenas uma curiosidade idiota? Afinal, sentira asco de ver o americano dando prazer aquele loiro, e nojo quando eles se beijaram com volúpia**.**

Isso era um bom sinal, não era?

- Isso não é um bom sinal, Wufei. – Heero lhe respondeu, fazendo com que percebesse que vocalizara seus pensamentos.

- E o que significa? – quis saber, com desespero nos orbes ônix.

- Está gostando dele. – Heero disparou, sem rodeios.

- Não. Eu não estou! – Wufei indignou-se. Poderia aceitar tudo, menos aquilo. - Já não basta essa coisa de atração por homens? Gostar é coisa demais.

Heero parecia nem estar prestando atenção em sua negação e limitou-se a afirmar:

- Ele não vai querer você.

Wufei arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se ultrajado pela suposição de Heero, mas não saberia dizer ao certo se era pelo amigo pensar que Duo não ia mesmo querê-lo, ou por continuar afirmando que estava ficando interessado no americano além da parte sexual.

- Quem disse que eu o quero?! – retorquiu.

Heero elevou uma sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça na direção do baixo ventre do amigo.

- Você ficou duro pensando nele.

Wufei, imediatamente, ficou vermelho de vergonha. Heero algumas vezes o surpreendia com aquela sinceridade crua.

- É só uma atração, foi uma reação. – tentou argumentar. - Eu senti o mesmo com você, lembra?

- Sentiu? – Heero indagou, acentuando ainda mais o elevar de sua sobrancelha.

- Sim… eu acho. – Wufei disse, embaraçado e, um pouco emburrado, finalizou: - Fiquei excitado, não fiquei?

Wufei se surpreendeu ao ver Heero invadir seu espaço pessoal e tomar sua boca, para no minuto seguinte, afastar-se.

- É a mesma coisa? – o japonês indagou.

Como Wufei poderia saber? Nunca havia beijado Duo. Porém, seu corpo reagia ao toque de Heero. Talvez estivesse confuso por causa da gama de sentimentos que o invadira ao ver o vizinho com outro homem. Quem sabe até quisesse provar a Heero que o que experimentava ao pensar no americano poderia se igualar a excitação de estar com qualquer um.

E o beijo do japonês certamente o excitara, assim como da vez anterior. Tanto que sucumbiu, sem dar uma resposta, quando viu sua necessidade refletida nos olhos azuis a sua frente. Heero o segurou pela cintura, puxando-o mais para perto de si e afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros, aprofundando um novo beijo. Wufei envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e forçou seu corpo contra o do amigo, sentindo pela primeira vez a ereção dele. E isso fez com que questionasse mentalmente o quanto aquilo **– **para o outro **– **era apenas uma forma de ajudá-lo a resolver seus problemas. Parecia que Heero tinha o mesmo tipo de atração por homens, assim como ele.

Só que isso, no momento, não significava nada. Saboreava da boca do amigo, com a respiração entrecortada, tamanha era sua excitação. Seu sexo pulsava dentro da calça que usava, enquanto a esfregava contra a pélvis igualmente dura de Heero.

O que ocorria ali parecia tão surreal que não se importou de gemer quando o japonês mordeu seu lábio inferior. O gemido fez com que Heero arfasse e pegasse a mão de Wufei e a levasse de encontro ao meio de suas pernas, fazendo-o apalpar e apertar sua ereção. Logo em seguida, a mão do japonês deixou que a sua continuasse a acariciá-lo e tomasse conta de seu pênis ereto.

Wufei sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer instante, por isso, buscou dar o mesmo tipo de alívio ao amigo, o mais rápido possível, puxando para fora do short preto do outro, o membro intumescido e masturbando-o como fazia consigo quando estava sozinho. Era diferente tocar outro sexo masculino, mas não era ruim**:** o excitava; fazia com que aquele calor em seu corpo apenas duplicasse de intensidade.

Heero repetiu o seu ato, abrindo o zíper da calça de Wufei, envolvendo seu membro com a mão e aplicando o mesmo ritmo que o chinês ditava em sua própria ereção. Ofegantes, eles interromperam o beijo, encostando um a cabeça no ombro do outro e continuando a masturbação, contendo gemidos, sentindo o que era dar prazer e receber prazer de uma pessoa diferente.

- Ngh… Wufei…

Sentiu o líquido espesso e morno espirrar do sexo de Heero, mas, escutar o gemido de prazer do amigo, fez com que chegasse ao ápice de maneira forte.

oOo

Ele precisava saber se era a mesma coisa. Após deixar a casa do japonês, Wufei dedicou algum tempo para pensar e tirar a dúvida. Fora o que decidira. Ficara claro que o amigo e ele aproveitaram de um alívio momentâneo e achava até engraçado... Afinal, quando em sua vida iria imaginar que Heero Yui compartilharia algo tão íntimo consigo?

Mas, Duo continuava em sua mente. A imagem dele com aquele homem não se esvaia. Por isso, tiraria a prova sobre seus sentimentos como Heero havia feito para que entendesse sobre sua sexualidade.

Passou a noite pensando numa forma de abordar Duo, se convencendo a criar coragem e não se deixar dominar pela timidez e personalidade reservada. Se quisesse ter paz, tomar uma atitude era necessário. Só não sabia como mudar seu jeito de ser da noite para o dia.

De qualquer forma, no dia seguinte, foi para frente da janela assistir Duo no jardim. Ficou esperando até que ele saiu. Notou ele parar, olhar diretamente para si e permanecer assim por um minuto. O sorriso não se abriu, o aceno não foi dado e a expressão que o americano esboçou, angustiou Wufei. Mesmo de longe, conseguia distinguir que havia um misto de seriedade e tristeza nos orbes violetas que praticamente partiu o coração do garoto, quando o vizinho se virou para o jardim sem segundos olhares.

Sua vontade era sair de casa e correr para o outro lado da rua. Sabia que estava colhendo o que plantara ao ter dado as costas para Duo da última vez, e isso que ocorria agora só mostrava que tinha realmente magoado o americano.

Só que nada poderia fazer. Precisava de mais tempo.

Foi para a escola, passou o dia evitando Heero porque queria pensar sozinho e não ficar sob a influência do japonês – o qual, se ficasse sabendo de seus planos, certamente acabaria desanimando-o com aquela conversa de que Duo nunca iria querê-lo.

Ao final das aulas, seguiu diretamente para sua residência e esperou…

Esperou a noite cair, aguardou que a mãe terminasse de ver a novela e que se recolhesse para dormir e, só então, silenciosamente, deixou a casa se encaminhando diretamente para a porta de Duo, onde bateu algumas vezes, até que este viesse abri-la.

Ele pareceu surpreso em vê-lo ali. Também ficaria assustado consigo, se dissessem há semanas atrás que hoje estaria fazendo o que pretendia praticar aquela noite, mas desistir era a última das opções.

- Wufei? – ele indagou, olhando ao redor para ter certeza que ninguém estaria vendo e, só então, abriu a porta um pouco mais**,** como um convite para que o adolescente entrasse.

O chinês adentrou a sala da casa do americano, parando no meio dela e esperando que Duo fechasse a porta. Assim que ele se virou e antes que proferisse qualquer palavra, o garoto perguntou:

- Aquele homem que esteve aqui ontem, quem era ele?

Os olhos ametistas mostraram-se cautelosos, denunciando uma reserva que não deveria existir.

- É um amigo, ele…

Sem dar chance para que o rapaz concluísse, Wufei disparou:

- Eu vi vocês dois na cozinha.

Momentaneamente ficando pálido, Duo se recuperou, expressando sua indignação ante a petulância do adolescente.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Wufei. Quem te deu o direito de ficar espionando a minha casa assim?

O americano ficou estático pelas palavras ditas firmemente pelo garoto:

- Eu quero que você me toque.

- O quê?! – estupefato, o americano exclamou.

Wufei respirou fundo, ganhando coragem para repetir-se e assim o fez:

- Eu quero que você me toque como fez com aquele homem.

Duo, por sua vez, pareceu ser tomado por uma raiva que - em quase dois anos o observando – o chinês jamais o vira expressar.

- Vá embora daqui, Wufei. – ordenou num tom baixo, olhando ameaçadoramente.

O adolescente engoliu em seco, mas não se deu por vencido.

- Não vou, enquanto não fizer o que eu quero.

Duo passou a mão pela testa, levando a franja castanha para trás e se adiantou até o mais novo, pegando-o firme pelo braço, o puxando em direção a porta.

- Sai da minha casa agora! – explodiu.

Sem perder a serenidade, Wufei avisou calmamente:

- Se me colocar para fora, eu faço um escândalo tão grande, que todo mundo vai pensar que fez alguma coisa comigo.

Os passos de Duo estagnaram no mesmo instante, antes que pudesse abrir a porta. O chinês soube que aquela conversa estaria ao seu favor, agora. Ainda sentindo os dedos do rapaz mais velho numa pegada firme em seu braço, virou o corpo, ficando frente a frente com os olhos violetas e confessou o que havia descoberto.

- Era esse o seu segredo o tempo todo. Não era doença física nenhuma. – com pesar viu o americano estremecer ante as palavras que proferiu depois: - As pessoas daqui não gostam de você porque é gay.

- Isso não é crime. – Duo rebateu entre dentes, como se o garoto diante de si fosse algum tipo de ameaça.

- Eu não estou te acusando. – Wufei falou amenamente, querendo quebrar aquela faceta de Duo que não combinava em nada com o rapaz dócil e amável que passara a admirar. - Queria só entender o porquê das pessoas te tratarem daquela forma. Eu ficava te olhando de longe, durante tanto tempo querendo saber o que uma pessoa tão gentil como você poderia ter de errado. Minha mãe disse que era uma doença e eu fiquei preocupado que você estivesse mesmo doente… E quando começamos a conversar, você só provou o quão especial era e eu comecei a sentir essas coisas…

- Você ficou impressionado, só isso. – Duo retorquiu, querendo apagar o indício de fraqueza que surgira em seu semblante ante ao pequeno relato do jovem oriental.

- Não fiquei! – Wufei garantiu e, ansiando que o entendesse, se aproximou, tocando o rosto do mais alto. Permitindo-se apreciar as linhas delicadas de sua face, uma vez que não fora repelido e estava sob a mira de um olhar confuso, o garoto finalizou: - O que eu estou sentindo não é só uma impressão. Eu desejo você.

- Wufei… - o americano pronunciou o nome do mais novo, querendo dizer algo mais, que o chinês fez questão de cortar.

- E você me deseja também. – acusou, vendo os olhos violetas vacilarem. - Aquele dia, na cozinha, a gente quase…

- Quase. - Duo sussurrou, parando de respirar ao sentir o corpo do garoto encostar-se ao seu.

- Eu quero agora. – Wufei exigiu com a voz tranqüila, após ter a confirmação de que não imaginara nada no dia em que por pouco não haviam se beijado. - Quero seu toque e o beijo… - prosseguiu, encostando singelamente seus lábios nos do rapaz e, entre eles, sussurrou: - Quero você.

Duo se rendeu, fechando os olhos e buscando a boca de Wufei languidamente. Wufei suspirou em meio a adrenalina que o deixava atordoado.

Conseguira.

Havia se arriscado a perder tudo, mas no final, fizera Duo ceder.

E o gosto daquela boca com a qual sonhara e imaginara a ponto de transformar sua vida praticamente numa grande bagunça, era mais saborosa do que qualquer expectativa que pudesse ter criado.

Os lábios tomavam os seus delicadamente, mordiscando. A língua atrevida passeava ao redor, delineando sua boca para em seguida, aproveitar-se de um entreabrir seu para adentrar-lhe e tocar a sua própria, sensualmente a acariciando.

Wufei sentia os joelhos trêmulos de excitação e tinha quase certeza que a única coisa que o impedia de cair no chão eram seus braços em torno do pescoço do americano.

Ele o encostou vagarosamente contra a porta e pode sentir a masculinidade do mais velho, firme como a sua. Só de pensar em tocá-la, senti-la, fazia com que quase alcançasse o ápice.

Ainda estranhava o fato de o vizinho desejá-lo daquela forma. A seu ver, não tinha atrativos… Por que, então, Duo o queria?

Heero estava errado. Muito errado. E precisava ter a certeza do motivo.

Perdeu a coerência quando Duo desfez o cordão interno da calça de moletom que usava e puxou cuidadosamente seu membro para fora. Aquele toque, um simples movimento, e seu gemido alto foi abafado pela boca do moreno de trança que o beijava.

Sua mente espiralava em meio ao gozo intenso e, ao voltar a si, sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado por ter chegado ao fim tão abruptamente. Mas, não conseguira se conter. A sensação do calor da mão dele em si fora demais para suportar.

Ainda sendo beijado, escutava claramente as batidas fortes e aceleradas de seu coração. Assim que ele apartou seus lábios, pensou em pedir desculpas por não ter sido capaz de se segurar, mas perdeu-se nos orbes ametistas, nublados de um desejo que ia além de sua compreensão.

_Era a mesma coisa?_ – recordou-se da pergunta feita por Heero.

O americano inclinou-se beijando seu pescoço, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e, sem deixar de manipular sua semi-ereção viscosa, confessou desejoso através de um sussurro em seu ouvido, com a voz rouca:

- Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que o vi…

O ar ficou preso em seus pulmões e seus olhos puxados se arregalaram impressionados, ao passo que Duo se abaixava diante de si. Direcionando o rosto para baixo para fitá-lo, Wufei o viu esticar a língua e lamber seu sexo, limpando todo o vestígio de sêmen que o sujava.

Seu membro ficou totalmente ereto novamente ante a imagem do rapaz o lambendo. Assim que o americano pareceu terminar, Wufei observou-o, fascinado, beijar o topo da ereção levemente, em seguida passar a língua vagarosamente pela pequena fenda que minava a viscosidade perolada. Viu Duo abrir os lábios ao redor da rigidez e não se conteve. Jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, sem conseguir controlar os gemidos, perante a sensação de sua ereção sendo engolfada pela boca úmida e morna de Duo.

E, enquanto era sugado pelo americano, e este o trazia ao clímax pela segunda vez aquela noite, num curto espaço de tempo**,** Wufei encontrou sua resposta.

Nunca seria a mesma coisa.

oOo

Fim

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Essa fic foi escrita para o concurso Namoro/Amizade da Secrets Place... Mas, tenho a intenção de fazer uma continuação, assim que possível.

**Blanxe**


End file.
